Various organizations are presently supported by a computing-based infrastructure. Such an infrastructure includes a plurality of systems which operate to achieve one or more business functions of the organization. The systems within the computing-based infrastructure are regularly monitored. Through monitoring, a system administrator may understand running state of the system and detect any problem within the system. System monitoring therefore provides an accurate real-time assessment of the current state of the computing-based infrastructure. Such an overview can also be used for drilling into the entire network and determine the status even at a component level. In such a case, further assessment can be made to determine the impact such a component is likely to have on the network in the event of a component failure. Examples of such computing-based infrastructure include IT systems deployed within an siorganization, whose responsibilities may include ensuring that the systems within the computing-based infrastructure operate in a desired manner.